A river is a natural stream of water flowing in a channel to the sea, a lake, or another such stream. Water flow rates in rivers are typically estimated based on information obtained from various sensors placed into the water flowing in the river. For example, fluid velocity sensors and/or fluid level sensors may be placed at select locations in the river and the flow rate may be determined based on the direct measurements obtained from the sensors. These sensors may be installed at multiple locations along a river as part of gauging stations specifically designed to monitor various parameters of the river.